Egyptians and Magicians in Hogwarts
by BenjyLovesCloud
Summary: So Yugi, Malik, Ryou and Kaiba are invited to hogwarts. Voldemort is after the Millenium items, and Dumbledoor hopes the boys can assist in the war and Snape takes a liking to them! Two of them land up Griffindor and two in Slytherin, will the boys bring Unity to the school or Destruction? MxM KxJ YxY RxB DxH. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Benjy: Hiiii, I love these Hogwarts crossover fics so freaking much but nobody completes them! So Im writing one with every other fics idea's but I'm going to complete it! I might need help though so PM me if you're willing to help me.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Yu-Gi-Oh nor do I own Harry Potter!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, and Slytherin-favouritism!**

"Ehhh Hagrid be them new students?" Asked Tom as he poured some Ale for a customer.

"Right ye' are Tom, 'aling all the way from Japan and Egypt I tell ya'" Hagrid layed a heavy hand on cute Yugi's shoulders.

Tom raised an eyebrow "Well tha's interestin' ain'it? Whats you lo's names?"

"I'm Yugi Mouto, this is Ryou Bakura, Malik Ishtal and thats Seto Kaiba" Yugi gave a friendly smile. Ryou blushed and Malik and Kaiba looked blatantly uniterested.

"Need a room do ya?" Asked Tom

"No this lo't will be staying wi' the Weasleys" Hagrid smiled "Well we mus' be off now"

Yugi and Ryou were so amazed at Diagon Alley they had never been to such an exciting lane before "Well it's off te Gringott's for you lo' follow me"

Maliks eyes widened as he say the disgusting creatures that plagued the bank "Ugh what is these things?"

"Shussshhh they're Goblins, no' the friendliest bunch, bu' awefully darn good wi' money" Hagrid whispered.

They came to a standstill and a creepy goblin looked down to them "Yes?"

"We'd like to exchanged our money" Kaiba's voice was full of authority

"From what currency?" Asked the impatient Goblin.

"Pounds" Hagrid answered. They boys had switched to pounds when they flew to London.

Hagrid decided to leave to run an errand.

The Goblin nodded awaiting the money. Yugi pulled out 10 thousand pounds from his duffel bag, so did Ryou and Malik who had all agreed that would be enough. They all had enough money considering all the competitions they won. Kaiba pulled out 6 million just to show off and then split 3 million between Ryo, Yugi and Malik since he wasnt going to walk around with what he considered poor friends.

"Show off" Malik mumbled. But accepted the extra money anyway.

"This is a lot of money, a Vault I may suggest?" The Goblin grumbled.

"No just bag them" Kaiba mumbled not trusting the security system of an ancient bank.

Once carts full of bags of galleons appeared infront of them Kaiba cringed "So inconvenient only coins no notes... Can one of you freaks do your voodoo and send this shit to your 'Shadow Realm'"

Malik rolled his eyes "I thought we already told you how to use the scale to do that!"

"Yes well I dont want to participate in this tricks right now" Kaiba muttered.

Yugi sighed "I'll do it, I'll ask Mahaad to keep it at his house" Yugi held his hand out and the cart was enveloped by invisible purplish shadows that no one but the four could see, soon the cart disappeared with a Zap.

They all soon headed of to shop.

"Okay, robes check, books check, potion set check, now its time for wands!" Yugi squealed cutely.

Kaiba and Malik rolled their eyes and Ryou smiled and nodded following Yugi.

"Oi! Yugi, Kaiba, Malik, Bakura!" They turned around to see Hagrid waving cheerfully "This is 'arry 'Ermione and Ron, you'll be staying wit' Ron's family"

"Hello" Ryou smiled politely and bowed slightly.

"Hi" Yugi chirped and bowed a bit.

Kaiba just nodded in acknowledgement and Malik grinned evilly while speaking to Marik.

'Ey Yami, Look at the kids hair its like fire lol he looks prankable what do ya say?' Asked Malik.

Marik grinned evilly 'Yes Hikari-pretty, he does, we need to ask the thief for help too'

'Ofcourse'

"Hellooo" Ron said waving his hand infront of Maliks face causing Malik to snap out of his 'daydream'

"Dont come so close to me Baka!" Malik snapped

"What happened?" Asked Hermione.

Kaiba rolled his eyes "He had a schizophrenic moment"

"I'm no schizoid you mutt-lover" Malik growled "I was daydreaming everyone does it!" He snapped.

Kaiba smirked evilly "Not as often as you three freaks"

"Fuck you dogbreeder!" Malik growled.

"Ano sa we should get our wands" Ryou suggested cutely.

Harry smiled "We'll take you there"

They walked into a dusty store with what seemed to be boxes stacked in an untidy manner. An old man who looked like a crazy scientist stepped down from a ladder and smiled at them "This is strange I had not expected newcommers from another country"

Kaiba's eyes narrowed "and how do you know that we are from another country?"

"Well judging by your appearance and slight accent, its safe to say that you all are Japanese, except you young man, maybe a middle-eastern country?" Ollivander asked Malik.

Malik scowled "Egypt, and the rest of them have some egyptian blood"

"Hmmm wands are usually based on your ancestry as well, okay you young man! Step up!" Kaiba wearingly stepped only to be attacked by an annoying measuring tape. "Wand arm?"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"Are you left handed or right handed?" Asked the old man.

Kaiba raised his right hand.

Ollivander nodded and handed him a wand. The wand shot a green light and knocked over a lamp. Kaiba's eyes widened "I can pay for that"

"No need, a simple repair spell would work" Ollivander smiled warmly.

After twelve more wands Ollivander had finally found the correct wand "Ancient unknown dragon heartstrings from three sibling dragons, very powerful, great for attacking, made of palm tree surrounded by maple tree, the handle is pure gold and the hieroglyphics carved on it is undecipherable, It's amazing, it's one of the wands I never thought I'd sell and it's one of the most powerfull wands I have"

Ryou stepped up next and held out his left hand.

"Hmmm a gentle heart..." Ollivander pulled out a couple wands "Try this one"

Ryou ended up breaking every wand "This is strange, I give you light magic wands and it rejects you, I give you darker wands and it reject you, this is a first"

Ollivander sighed and ran back to the store room and pulled out a box "Like Mr Kaiba's wand, I havent made your wand, these are ancient wands, try this, Unicorn horn and Basilisk fang, strange since the two cores contradict each other... made out of palm surrounded by cherry tree, Gold encrusted handle, it is very pliable good for transfiguration and divination, this wand in the right hands can be used for good but in the wrong hands it can do unspeakable things... Always know who you are"

Next was Malik "I'm ambidextrous so any hand works"

"Well its safe to assume you are like your friends, try this, made out of hair from an egyptian species cat and the wing of a "sun" god's dragon, I'm not sure how true that is, but the inscription carved on your wand says that, its made from palm surrounded by oak wood, excellent for defense against the dark arts... or good for dark arts, very perculiar, both the cores are sly however one has a bit of innocence in it" Malik grinned evilly.

Yugi stepped up with his right hand

"You young man are very strange... I cannot see within you, your aura is very strange a gold aura, a decendant of a royal perhaps?" Asked Ollivander curiously.

Malik sniggered "Well your highness?"

"Shut up Malik! Uhm sorry sir, I dont know how far my lineage stretches so I wouldnt know" Yugi blushed knowing that he kinda lied.

"Thats quite alright most royal blooded wizards dont know that they are... try this dual core wand"

Yugi tried it and it blasted a hole in the ceiling "Oh Im so sorry!" Yugi cried guiltily.

n

Suddenly they gang saw a soft yellow glow and Ryou grinned freakishly "Baka Pharoah! Dont worry! Kaiba will pay for it!"

Kaiba shot him a glare.

Harry was suprised. Ryou had looked so shy an innocent less than a minute ago.

"Its quite alright, try this one"

Wand after wand everyone was getting restless and Ollivander was getting frustrated. Suddenly Ollivander perked up. "You young man, what did you call Yugi a few minutes ago?" He asked the albino.

Ryou blushed, back to his normal self "Ano... b-baka Pharoah"

"Yes yes" Ollivander ran to the back of the store and came back with a silver vintage box. As he opened it a wand embedded in red cusioning was seen. It was just as beautiful as the other wands. It had a gold handle with a ring of Topaz gems encrusted around it, the gold and wood had hieroglyphics carved in them.

"Heart of a lion and feather of a pharoahs dark pheonix, palm surrounded by dark mahogany, great for charms and dark arts, take good care of the wand, we dont want it to fall into the wrong hands" Ollivander sighed "As I've told Mr Potter, The wand chooses the wizard Mr Mouto, it will never respond properly to anyone but you... dont become "the wrong hands" Mr Mouto"

"Thats so not fair! You guys have such wicked looking wands! Its got gold and jewels and designs, how come our wand doesnt have it?" Asked Ron as he looked as wooden wand.

Malik shrugged "Maybe because of our lineage? Egyptians love gold you know..."

"Ofcourse, and ancient wands are usually more detailed than modern wands, take Harry's for example, or the elderly wand, they were both made over hundreds of years ago, thats why it is so strong and amazingly patterened." Hermione exclaimed.

"Since you're in fifth year you might want to try out quidditch with brooms." Harry explained what quidditch was and they set of to buy brooms.

"The firebolt, Harry got one as a birthday gift" Ron exclaimed while drooling over the firebolt.

"Well prickface?" Asked Malik as he grinned at Kaiba.

"Well what Tomb Keeper?" Asked Kaiba in a growl.

"You know what Kaiba, lets cut to the chase here"

Kaiba grumbled while shoving his hands in his pocket, opening a smal portal to the shadow realm and pulled out a handfull of Galleons.

Ron's eyes widened "Do you guys combine money?"

Ryou smiled "Kaiba is rich, he has his own company"

"I knew it! You're Seto Kaiba, CEO and owner of Kaiba Corporation, The largest and most advanced Technological and gaming Industry in the world, and The richest teen in the world! Bill Gates is still the richest man, however Vogue and Time magazine says you're slowly getting there" Hermione squealed "and You're also the Second best in the world in the game Duel Monsters"

Kaiba grumbled again about a retarded Bill Gates and troublesome Yugi.

Hermiones eyes widened "and You're Yugi Mouto, King of games!"

Yugi blushed beet red and nodded.

"And you two share fourth position!" Ryou and Malik nodded.

"Wow you guys are like superstars, I cant believe I didnt recognise you guys, Sorry!" Hermione apologized.

"Its actually fine, were enjoying not being in the limelight" Yugi smiled genuinely.

"What about Joey Wheeler? Haha I'd expect him to be here too"

Kaiba shot Hermione a glare "The mutt is what you people call a 'muggle' not that he's any of your business"

Suddenly Bakura took over Ryou and Sniggered "Oh now the puppy became a mutt?"

Marik took over "Ohhhh~ puppy, ah pup!"

Kaiba blushed furiously.

Yami came out with a smirk "Hmmm Jou likes playing with the big boys!"

"Fuck off!" Kaiba grumbled and walked into the sport store.

The Yami's gave possession back to their Hikari's. Harry had noticed their features become subtler.

"Hermione!" Harry whispered "Did you see that?"

"See whot?"

Harry shook his head "Nevermind"

Something was telling Harry that there was more to these guys than just being Muggle celebrities that Dudely looked up to...

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! I just did that! But you know most of my stories are different and have original twist! I promise to excite you more and I VOW TO COMPLETE THIS FANFIC EVEN IF I DIE DOING SO!<strong>

**THANKS!**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sorting

**Hi guys.**

**So I made this when I was a kid, maybe 14 and now I am 18 years old so this story is badly written but I really wanted to release it because I loved these fics when I was younger and I'm sure many people still love these fics.**

**Enjoy and thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

><p>The train had finally come to a standstill and all the hogwarts students loaded off the train. "Hermione?" Yugi asked cutely.<p>

Hermione blushed "Yes Yugi?"

"Where do we go? Do we go with the returning students or the new students?" He smiled sweetly up at her. Yugi quite liked Hermione, she was sweet, smart and kind, yet Yami didn't seem to like her very much and Yugi didn't understand why.

Ron chipped in "Well I guess you could come wi' us, if you want, as long as we get to hogwarts I'm sure it wouldn't matter really"

Harry nodded "Come with us"

Ryou and Malik agreed whilst Kaiba shrugged not really bothered. He pulled out his phone only to find out that his phone wasn't working "Dammit! Baka-magicki! This isn't working!"

"I feel your pain" Hermione sighed "Unfortunately muggle technology doesn't work within a five mile radius around hogwarts and within hogwarts, however once you go to hogsmeade village cellphones and laptops work perfectly fine. The magic barrier is too thick around hogwarts"

Malik snickered in arabic "Oh you're fucked now priest!"

"What's that?" Asked Ryou as they neared black skeletal-like horses with wings. The looked like creatures summoned from the darker side of the shadow realm.

Harry smiled "They're pretty cool aren't they? They're threshals they can-"

"Only be seen by people who have seen death..." Yugi whispered.

Harry nodded "So you both can see it?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes "It's right infront of us, obviously we all can see them!"

Malik grinned and sat on one "We've all seen death I guess"

Harry smiled sadly and looked at the horse "I saw my parents die, although I don't really remember, I was a few months old..."

Malik rolled his eye's "You're lucky you don't remember"

"What's that suppose to mean? I lost my parents!" Harry yelled.

Suddenly Bakura took over Ryou "So? You can not miss what you didn't have. Yugi had memories of his parents for five years, when they met in an accident and died. Yugi witnessed the whole incident. He suffers a greater loss because he knew his parents. Malik's Dad was killed infront of his eyes. Kaiba's Mother died giving birth to his little brother and his Father committed suicide, he witnessed both his parents die and my twin sister was killed when we were twelve, so trust me Harry, you have not experienced pain" Bakura jumped on the carriage followed by Yugi, and Kaiba whilst Malik stayed on the threshals back.

The carriage was pulled away as Harry, Hermione and Ron jumped on a carriage with Luna and Neville.

The great hall was bustling with the sound of hundreds of students excitedly chatting about their holiday as the new students were brought in. Harry noticed the transfers were amongst them. "Where do you think they would end up?"

"I think Yugi, is a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw definately, Ryou is a hufflepuff or a Slytherin, he seems snarky at times, Malik is definately a Slytherin, and Kaiba perhaps a Ravenclaw" Hermione was certain of this judging by their character. She also hoped Yugi would be in her house.

"Bakura Ryou" Proffessor Mcgonagal called out.

Ryou blushed and nervously sat on the stool as the hat was placed on his head.

"Hmmm you have a very complicated mind, it is guarded by ghouls and a vault with an ancient egyptian password, how is it that your mind is so strong, you are only 16 years old. Your legimins is spectacular"

"Ah hat-san, I'm just a very private person" Ryou whispered nervously.

"But what secret do you hold that has to be guarded so heavily?"

/Me!/Another snarky voice yelled /Get out of my hosts head! I'm trying to sleep!/

"Two souls in one body, t-that's impossible, unless you're being possessed"

(Hat-san please don't tell anyone, Bakura isn't dangerous, well he is, but I'm a willing participant, I allow him to live within me till I find a way to release him)

The hat sighed "well even if he was not dangerous, I'm not allowed to tell anyone what goes on in the privacy of a persons mind, if I do I will perish"

"Thank you hat-san, I'll open up a little of my mind to you"

"Well you are kind-hearted, a bit of a push-over, but you're brave. You've been on dangerous adventures haven't you? And despite the fact that your second soul is dangerous, you still care for him. Thats bravery if I have ever seen. However your second soul is sinister, dark, cunning, cruel, sly and unstable. Very dominant traits for...'

"Slyther-"

"Wait hat-san! I want to be in Gryffindor!"

The hat sighed "Very well, Gryffindor"

"Ishtal Malik"

'Another two-soul body, your aura is dark and very very unstable. It's cruel and almost painful and deadly. Your mind is like a jigsaw puzzle, Its like the hardest arithmetic test ever. Questions are asked on the walls of these tunnels, hard questions about life that only an old experienced person can answer, the answer reveals messages encrypted in ancient egyptian arranged in a way that's hard to decipher, and I thought Mr Bakura took extra precautions... I say'

"Slytherin!"

"Kaiba Seto"

"Hmmm a semi-opened mind, there is this room that I cant see through, but I sense a second soul locked behind it, the key to it, you do not seem to have, an ancient spirit like the last-"

"Look hat just sort me! I'm tired of your voice!"

"Ruthless, sly, hates to lose' "SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled. It was actually very true. Kaiba would have never described himself as Ruthless, sly and a sore loser but it was true. He would rather think of himself as the rich, intelligent god though.

"Mouto Yugi" was called, Yugi was nervous. Having a talking magical hat invading your mind isn't something one does everyday.

"Hmmmm your mind is like a pyramid, lots of passageways and stairways that lead to deadends, death traps, complete darkness, blindinly bright rooms, cliff edges and locked doors. Your mind is so complex, I feel like I am traveling in circles, I'm guessing you have a second soul?"

Yugi nodded (yes hat-san, Mou Hitori No Boku, say something)

Yami sighed /Hat please do not go snooping around, these doors lead to our personalities/ suddenly two doors appeared infront of the Hat. A flash of light was seen within Yugi's mind as the door's opened.

"Hmmm you're both brave souls, Mr Mouto is soft and gently, kind-hearted and grateful. The second spirit is cocky, egotistical, prideful, dark, bit of a temper-"

(He is a drama queen) Yugi giggled knowing how dramatic the young King was.

/I am not a Drama queen Aibou! I am a king! A pharoah!/

"Ahhhh a pharoah, and as a pharoah you were forced to be ruthless at times, you've killed before. You're a risk-taker and you do not think much of consequences. You're the complete opposite of Mr Mouto yet at the same time you have compassion and mercy, you show kindness,love and you're protective of the people you care for..."

/I am darkness and he is my light, we complete each other and create shadow. One cannot live with each other, but by the time I leave one day,I hope Yugi develops some of my traits to maintain balance/

(Ahhh Yami do not speak that way, hopefully, I'll come with you to your world) Yugi didn't want Yami to leave, if Yami left he wanted to go with.

/Yugi.../he warned. He didn't want Yugi to be so dependant on his existance at the same time he couldn't help but get over protective of Yugi.

"Gryffindor"

Yugi ran over and sat next to Ryou and huddled close to him slightly intimidated by all the foreign faces.

After a while a lady in pink came up and started speaking for hours boring all the students out.

"Ne Yugi-chan, are you listening to what she is saying?" Ryou asked in Japanese.

Yugi shook his head "She is talking to much english and I'm not that fast at translating in my head" Yugi was the worst at english since he hardly spoke it. Ryou stayed in England before so he spoke english. Kaiba was fluent since he did business with many english-speaking people. Malik was forced to learn when he spent most his life underground.

Ryou laughed and rubbed Yugi's head as Yugi laid his head on his shoulder.

/Gah! Yadounoshi! Get that Baka Pharoahs head of your shoulder!/

(Ah Kura, it's just Yugi...)

/Aibou! I refuse to let you lay our hair on that Thief!/ Yami growled.

(Mou Hitori No Boku! You are being childish) Yugi almost rolled his eyes but picked up his head from Ryou's head anyway.

"Mou Hitori no Yugi?" Ryou asked.

Yugi nodded "and Bakura?"

Ryou nodded too. He looked at the food that appeared on the table. He had not seen this type of food in a long time.

Yugi looked lost. He didn't know what to eat. In japan they did not eat such processed food. He nearly gag at the sight of the sausages and mince pies.

"Ryou?" He asked.

Ryou smiled kindly "Dont eat the sausages, pies, pastries, casseroles and the lasagnas, just stick to the chicken, and here is some cheese pasta, and spaghetti, which is like noodles or ramen in Japan except drier" he gently placed a small amount of food on Yugi's plate.

He also took a small piece of chicken and a cheese roll.

Suddenly Hermione decided to pitch in "I've always wanted to learn Japanese."

Yugi smiled "Yes it is a wonderful language, very strong language" he admitted.

"Bakura, your english seems pretty good for a Japanese" Ron piped as he bit through a pork chop.

"We actually moved to London when I was born, so I grew up in the UK, but I've been living in Japan for a few years so I got my permanent residency there" he mumbled as he used a fork to shred and pick at his chicken.

"Wow that is wicked." Ron spoke with his stuffed mouth causing Hermione to hit him.

Harry grinned "Malik isn't Japanese though is he?"

Yugi shook his head "Malik is egyptian but he visits Japan often and stays with Bakura when he comes down"

"So you guys are all very close?"

"Yes Harry-san, we are, at times we may fight, but we have been through too much together to lets our differences get between us"

"Differences meaning our Yami's" Ryou joked in Japanese.

Yugi laughed and nodded before looking uo at the confused trio "Sorry we branch of in Japanese often without realizing it"

Hermione smiled and blushed at Yugi "Maybe you guys can help me improve my Japanese" causing Ron to glare at Yugi

"I wonder how Kaiba and Malik are doing" Ryou mumbled.

Yugi grinned absolutely adorably "Kaiba is probably ignoring people like a snob and Malik is probably scaring people"

"Who cares, all slytherin are scum! You should be glad you're not sorted with them" Ron exclaimed.

* * *

><p>ugh look at this Mariku! I don't know what to eat, I cant eat any pork or intestines, I don't know what I can stomach/

/my poor Malik-pretty, must Mariku come 'make' the teachers make halaal food for you?/

(No! You can't threaten the teachers! I'll get into trouble!)

/Hikari-pretty should stick to the vegetarian food, you eat mainly vegetarian food anyway/

Malik nodded and grabbed a roll, some salad and cheese pasta "Kaiba, you eat western food, does this pasta have meat in it?"

Kaiba used his fork to check before shaking his head "Just some vegetables and cheese"

Malik grinned and just as he was about to dig in a voice asked "Are you a vegetarian?"

The Tombkeeper looked up to see a guy with platinum blonde hair similar to his sandy platinum blonde hair "Yeah so?"

"I myself have tried a vegetarian diet but I didn't have the discipline, where is my manners?, I am Draco, Draco Malfoy, one of the purest wizard in school"

Malik raised an eyebrow "Oh, that is cool, though I'm sure our lineage beats yours" Malik gestures to him and Kaiba.

"Oh yeah how long?" Asked Draco.

"Since ancient times maybe over five thousand years" Malik boasted.

Draco choked on his drink while everyone stayed silent.

"No ways! There are no surviving generations from ancient times!" A slytherin yelled.

Malik grinned and pulled up his robe revealing a tattoo "This means that I am the 70th generation son from my family, my father was the 69th, my granfather was the 68th and so forth... so that should be over 5000 years ago, and my friend Kaiba here is also a descent from a family like mines" he boasted even more. Everyone now feared them or showed them respect for being the purest blood.

Draco smirked "Welcome to Slytherin, I am sure you will fit right in with all of us, don't hesitate to ask me if you need help with anything"

* * *

><p><strong>So as I have said, I wrote this like six years ago so it's kind of poorly written<strong>

**But if you are enjoying it, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Industrial Illusions

**Benjy: Thank you to everyone who has waited patiently for this fic to be updated. Thanks to all who reviewed.**

**Questions.**

**Is this Yaoi? Yes but also Het**

**Is Kaiba and Joey a couple? Yes**

**Is Yugi and Yami together? No, its hinted, but it soon will be, if you want me to.**

**HermionexYugi? No.**

**Slytherin or Gryffindor? Both, I will treat both equally.**

* * *

><p>Dumbledore stood up "Now that we have all filled our bellies, I will introduce you to our new teachers who have arrived late due to unfortunate events"<p>

Two tall men entered the door.

Harry groaned "Please let him not be another Quirell" he looked at the egyptian man with a turban and rubbed his scar a little. He also looked at a silver haired man who covered one eye with his silvery mane of hair.

The man with a turban nodded slightly "I am Master Shaadi, I will be teaching History of Ancient Magic for this year only" his face held not a single emotion.

The taller silver haired man gave a creepy smile "You may call me Professor Pegasus and I will be teaching a new subject, Illusions, all recommended students will be invited to attend this special class which will be a great opportunity for all the best students. Invite only can attend."

Yugi bit his lip and whispered to Ryou** "What are they doing here?"**

**"I don't know, we can find out tomorrow, maybe they wanted all the Millennium Item Holders, but that doesn't make sense because Isis isn't here, if she was invited surely she'd travel with Malik here right?" **Asked Ryou in Japanese.

**"I really don't know but I am worried"**Yugi sighed. Was there ever going to be a nornal day in their lives?

* * *

><p>Yugi and Ryou trudged nervously to the Gryffindor Dormitories hoping that they would be put together in one room instead of seperating with other students.<p>

As they approached Harry whispered that the door to the Dorms was actually hidden as a painting of a Fat Lady. Ryou looked at the painting. She was indeed fat. Horridly so. Obese probably. She was dressed in layers and layers of material for her frock which made her even bigger.

"Password?" The painting requested.

Neville cleared his throat before carefully announcing "Griffin Wings"

The Fat Lady looked reluctant but the painting swung open anyway and in a neat file, the Gryffindoors entered through the hole and into the Common Room.

Ryou found the quaint common room charming. It was surrounded by reddish-brown leather sofa's and coffee tables, along with some study desks with a fireplace to warm up the room. It was nothing overly fancy. It was warm and homey. "This could be really nice"

Ron snorted "Could be? This is nothing compared to those snakes dorms. Theirs are huge and glamourous. Very spacy and modern. They have Black leather sofa's and a huge fireplace the size of a wall. They have massive windows and pure silver decor. Most of them only have two per room. We have to share with four and sometimes even six. We have 3/4 beds and they all have queen size beds! It's bloody unfair!" He remembered when they snuck in as Crabbe and Goyle in first year. If not for Harry's nudge to focus, he would've explored more.

Hermione shrugged "Gryffindoor dorms is quite nice, but you get what you pay for. Slytherin's generally pay more to ensure they children live luxuriously comfortable. In general, all dorms have a similar structure so stop complaining Ron!"

Yugi smiled "It's actually very nice, I like this place, it looks comfortable" he held his hands behind is back as he peered at a few pictures on the wall.

Ryou nodded in agreement.

"Well let us go see who we are to share dorms with, sometimes they put us with bloody aweful people" Hermione exclaimed as she walked to the ladies dorms.

"We should go too, the lads don't really care who they are rooming with, but you know girls, always complaining about everything" Ron shrugged "I am usually with 'arry every year"

Walking up the stairs Harry laughed remembering the spot where Hermione exclaimed that getting expelled was worse than death. She really did need to get her priorities straight.

Harry and Ron searched for the door's with their name. "YES! Mate, we're grouped with Seamus, Neville and Dean again, they can be annoying but atleast we can trust em yeah?"

Harry nodded in agreement "It would be nice if Ryou and Yugi roomed with us"

Yugi laughed and someone nearby yelled woahhhhh. Everyone turned to see Neville pointing at a gold door. It had ancient egyptian hieroglyphics engraved on it. Yugi inspected it close and it had Ryou Bakura and Yugi Mouto written on a page and taped to the door.

Yugi flushed and laughed nervously "I guess this is our room"

Ryou nodded and Yugi placed his hand against a pale golden pad on the door causing it to click open from recognising their magical aura.

He pushed the door to reveal a small living room, fireplace, shelves for books, a huge window, a small kitchen just for snacks, drinks, two doors that led to two seperate bedrooms with King size bed for Yugi and the other room had a queen size bed for Ryou. They had lamps on the sides of their beds and study desks and wardrobes for their clothes. They had to unfortunately share a bathroom but it was huge enough for both of them.

Ron's eyes widened.

Yugi read a small letter in Japanese

'Dear Yugi and Ryou

I hope this dorm makes you feel comfortable, this dorm was designed for Royalties who studied at hogwarts, there hasn't been a Royalty in years but I suspect the Pharoah would like to live comfortable. The second room was added for Ryou, I am sure you two would be more at ease in the same dorm given your special 'gifts'

-Albus Dumbledore'

Yugi smiled and so did Ryou.

"This is so bloody spectacular, how come you guys get the good dorm" Dean complained.

Yugi shrugged "We're transfers so I guess Dumbledore-sensei is trying to make our stay as comfortable as possible. Besides its very Egyptian, it makes us feel at home and we do enjoy our privacy, particularly Ryou"

Ryou blushed. His Yami enjoyed privacy so this was good for them.

/Hikari I cant wait to mess this bed up with you/

/'Kura, you know materializing a solid body takes alot of energy and I need my energy for school and magic! So please lets not do this today/

Bakura huffed and sulked in his soul room /Fine Landlord, but I want you as soon as the "days of the end of the week comes"/

Ryou rolled his eyes /It is called the "weekend"/

/Yes, yes, whatever/ he sneered /Can you let me out, I would like to speak to Pharoah no Baka, please/

/No, I don't want you guys to fight, please my Yami/ he pleaded.

/Fine, I won't fight, hikari, just let me out, I feel lonely here/

Ryou gave Yugi a look signaling that he would be unleashing the fucking beast and Yugi nodded and let out Yami too.

Bakura's eyes sharpened as he spoke in Egyptian "**Baka Pharoahh! I want that room! It's got a bigger bed"**

Yami smirked **"It has a 'King bed' you know what that means? It's only suited for a King, not a tomb robber!"**

**"Uh Hello, ****_King _****Of Thieves, if you're forgetting"**he pushed Yami trying to get into the room.

**"I am the Pharoah now stop acting stupid infront of everyone, you're making a scene as usual"**Yami hissed in his thick egyptian voice.

Bakura turned to see everyone gawking at his violent outbreak. Damn it. Now he has to look cute and cuddly like Ryou. He sighed and turned to Yami and hugged him "I'm sorry about that my friend, it was a misunderstanding " he pulled back and did a Japanese courteous bow like how he'd seen Ryou do a million times.

"It's uh... uh... it's okay , I apologise for leaving your stuffed bunny in Japan" Yami smile but a livid Bakura could see a smirk hiding beneath it.

A few boys snickered as they left the private suite.

Bakura quickly shut the door "I don't have a Bunny okay! That is Ryou's!"

"I'm not your friend by the way!".The young King pointed out.

"Yeah well I never meant that you were!" Bakura sneered.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

The both stomped to their room and shut their doors. Bakura sighed. Ofcourse Yami was his friend, one of his very few friends but he wasn't going to admit that.

* * *

><p>Malik smirked as he entered the dorms. It was like a peaceful haven. Kaiba snorted. "Are we expected to live in this dump?" He gritted out "My servant quarters looks like this"<p>

Malik sighed and glared at him "This is what school is like Priest, even expensives schools are no better than this, get used to it you home-schooled freak!"

Kaiba glared before looking at a gold door which looked so out of place in the silver room. Malik noticed it too and smiled happily at the hieroglyphics. He ran foward and smashed his face against the door "Home!" He yelled happily. He breathed in the scent of pure gold and it just made him smile. It reminded him so much of egypt.

He placed his hand on the door and it clicked open. Draco, Blaise and Nott was about to follow them when Kaiba stopped them "I have a call to make" he stepped in after Malik and shut.

"What does he mean by making a call?" Asked Draco.

Nott shrugged not really understanding these new transfers "He probably means writing a letter"

Kaiba sighed and sat on his bed. He really missed Mokuba so much. His little brother, the innocence of his life. He smiled genuinely. He also missed his idiot boyfriend Joey Wheeler. He was reluctant to leave incase Joey got bored of waiting for him and hooked up with someone else seeing as Jou was bisexual and that Mai always hung around. He grit his teeth _'Joey would never would he?'_

He grabbed his mobile and unlocked it. It wouldn't even turn on. He slapped it against his palm a couple times _'Oh right, electronics don't work in this dump, I will have to speak to the old coot about this'_

* * *

><p>Yugi sighed as he changed into his blue pajamas with little brown Kuriboh's dotting it. Climbing into his bed he was about to remove his puzzle when Yami's spirit appeared next to him. The Pharoah looked ridiculous in his white sleeping tunic that he slept in. It looked like a plain linen long sleeved white dress. Yugi was use to the egyptian clothes now.<p>

"Aibou, we need to talk about what happened in the sorting ceremony"

Yugi hastily covered himself with his quilt "Something happened? What happened? I don't know what happened!"

"Yugi..." he warned.

Suddenly tears sprung up to Yugi's large amethyst eyes "I do not wish to speak about it"

"Talk to me my light, please" Yami pleaded.

"It's just..." The younger boy held back his barrage of tears "I don't want Mou Hitori No Boku to leave me, you're my best friend, my true friend, without you I am nothing, promise me you won't leave me like you did when we travelled to ancient egypt"

Yami sighed and hugged the sobbing boy "Shhh please don't cry Yugi, you know someday I have to leave you, I only stayed because you beat me in that duel, someday you have to live life without me holding you back Aibou, you need to study, get a good job, get married to a lovely woman and have children, with me there, I am just holding you back from having a regular teenage life, I want you to be happy and stand on your own two feet"

"Iie! I don't want you to go! I want to come with you, I don't want a life without you, you're my other half, you're my friend" he whispered.

"Yugi, you have other friends, and you will make new friends, you're so kind." He ruffled Yugi's hair "Imagine how Tristan, Tea and Joey will feel if you left them? Especially Joey, he is your best friend since before I came around, and what about Granpa? Hmm? How will he feel?"

"Grandpa is sick Yami, its almost his time" Yugi whispered sadly.

"And who will take care of the Game Shop?" Asked Yami.

Yugi sighed, Yami was right, he had alot of responsibilities here. He hugged his dark tightly "Stay with me please, maybe theres a way for you to visit your era again whenever you want, maybe Mahaado can-"

"Yugi! The day will come where I must leave, and Bakura must leave, there is a day when Malik must cast away Marik for the sake of his sanity and when that day comes, you three best be ready" He firmly spoke. His voice full of authority that made Yugi wipe his tears and nod obediently.

Yami retreated to the puzzle as Yugi took it out and placed it on his bedside table. "Don't leave me Mou Hitori No Boku" he whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Tom Riddle in his teenage body sighed. His death eaters were a bunch of pathetic losers "I ask you for one thing! One thing and you can't do anything right! You lot disgust me!"<p>

"Lord Vold-"

"Crucio!" He growled watching Bellatrix body squirm in unimaginable pain. A handsome smirk played on his lips.

"With all due respect my lord, six of the millennium holders are protected in hogwarts. The seventh one is able to completely wipe all traces of their magic and hide amongst muggles. The friends and family of the other six can not be found because their magic does not linger on people and area's they have been around. They could be the perfect criminals if they wanted to" Lucius informed in a respectful manner.

Tom sighed "I am going to have to pay my other half a little visit soon"

* * *

><p><strong>Benjy: I bet you ddidn't expect sexy teenage Voldemort to make his sexy appearance huh? Well he did, which is one of those 'Original Twists" I added into the story, including the new subject "Illusions" which Pegasus will teach... get it? Pegasus owns a company called Industrial Illusions... hehe I made that subject and it belongs to me bitches. Anyone caught using it will be prosecuted.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Acceptance

**Hi everyone. Sorry for the long update.**

**I am really stupid. I started too many stories and now Im having difficulty keeping up. I can't help it. I get idea's and I have to write it down and share it with all you lovely wonderful reviewers.**

* * *

><p>The next morning Malik awakened early to pray. He washed himself up and lit an incense stick before kneeling and cupping his hands together whispering soft prayers in Arabic.<p>

"Ishtar?" Asked Kaiba as he walked into the lounge "What are you doing up so early? The sun hasn't risen yet"

"Just praying, you want to join me?" He asked softly.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow "I never pegged you as a religious man"

He looked down guiltily "I am not, but we're in a strange land, with strange people and a strange way of life. We're away from family and people we are familiar with, all we have is each other right now. In a dangerous world like this world the four of us have to trust each other... its in times like this where we must look to god for help"

"Understandable" Kaiba murmured and awkwardly sat down next to Malik on the floor "Ahem. So how do you pray?"

Malik's eyes widened "You don't know how to pray?"

Kaiba looked away guiltily. He never prayed before and quite frankly he never felt the need to "Uhm, I just I never had the time to, I was always too busy-"

"Kaiba!"

"What?"

Malik patted his back slightly and laughed "You don't have to explain yourself to me man, we're all human, sometimes we are so caught up in modern life that we forget to sit down and thank the Almighty for everything we have"

Kaiba flushed embarrassed at himself "Yes I guess so"

"So you're buddhist? Shinto? " asked Malik.

Kaiba hesitated before composing himself "I...I..."

"You don't have a religion do you?" Asked Malik.

Kaiba shook his head.

Malik sighed "Would you like one?"

Kaiba hesitated again before nodding.

Malik grinned widely "Okay let me teach you how to pray in egyptian-islamic culture"

"Islamic?" Asked Kaiba shocked.

"Problem?"

"No, not at all, I just thought you were Egyptian you know, prayed to Ra, you alway write and mumble egyptian" he murmured.

Malik laughed "Whilst my family were graveskeepers this is the 21st century and there was quite alot of Arabians married into the family through centuries. My grandmother was Arabian, and I just respect my heritage so I speak Egyptian proudly, also to piss people off and swear them since they don't understand me"

Kaiba chuckled slightly.

Malik smirked "Okay there is an easy prayer and a hard prayer, the easy one, just sit on your knee's, cup your hand out as if you're collecting water in your hands and just ask for whatever you want as long as it is not in for vain purposes, dont ask for money, you don't need it, ask for health, prosperity, safety, things like that, things that are important"

Kaiba did so and closed his eyes. He prayed for Mokuba and Joey's safety. He prayed for Mokuba's prosperity and health and he prayed for happiness and even for his adoptive brother Noah and all his friends too. Not that he'd ever admit this in public. He sat for half an hour before opening his eyes just in time to see the sun rise.

"Ishtar... "

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you"

"Okay man no chick flick moments!" Malik growled and dressed in his robes. "Dress up breakfast is in an hour!"

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Yugi woke up screaming and fell of his bed "Mou Hitori No Boku, what are you doing watching me sleep"<p>

Yami in spirit form shrugged "I'm just worried about you"

Yugi smiled kindly "Thank you Yami, anyway I am going to get dressed and wake up Ryou, you know he is a late sleeper"

Yami nodded.

After getting dressed they walked to the great hall. Yugi spotted Malik and Kaiba at the slytherin table and waved with a friendly smile. Receiving no wave by the proud boys he pulled sleepy Ryou over to the slytherin table causing everyone to gasp and whisper.

"Morning Malik! Seto-kun!" Yugi smiled.

"Kaiba not Seto" Kaiba sneered.

Yugi's smile faltered but kept it up anyway. No matter how rude or mean Kaiba was, he was still one of his closest friends and Yugi was willing to put up with his shit since he knew deep down Seto was a good guy. "Hai Kaiba-kun, Gomen nasai. Ogenki Desu Ka?" (Yes Kaiba, sorry, how are you?)

"Genki" he murmured (okay)

"Marhaba Malik, Izzayak?" Yugi asked practicing some of his Arabic. (Hello Malik, how are you? [Egyptian Arabic])

"Ana Bekhair, wa anta?" (I'm fine thanks and you?)

"Ana Bekhair" Yugi replied blushing.

"Wow Yugi your Arabic is getting good, you'll be able to move to egypt in no time really" Malik smiled he knew Yami wanted to visit Egypt more often.

"What class do you guys have first?" Asked Ryou.

"Charms, and you two schizoids?" Asked Kaiba.

Yugi frowned "Divination "

Suddenly a blond boy scooted next to Yugi "what's a two little lions doing here?"

Malik shrugged "They're cool, slytherin by heart, truly"

Ryou smiled "I'm Ryou Bakura and this is Yugi Motou"

"Draco Malfoy" he murmured going to shake their hand but stopped when he noticed the dipping their head in a head bow.

"Nice to meet you Draco-san, I hope we can be friends" Yugi gave Draco a cute kind smile causing Draco to stutter slightly. That and the fact that Yugi called him by his first name caught him of guard.

"Ahem. Well... uhm... yes, Uh slytherin at heart, yes we can be friends" he blabbered slightly.

"Malfoy, we heard horrible things about you" Ryou tilted his head confused. Malfoy didn't look as evil as Ron described him to be.

"Yes well, I'm not a fan of Gryffindors either"

Yugi smiled "We dont judge" he looked to the slytherins sitting nearby "Do you mind if we have breakfast here?"

A few nodded and a few whispered.

Suddenly owls arrived swooping down through the great hall. A eagle-falcon swooped down and landed on the desk infront of Yugi with a thick stack of letters and a tiny silvery dragon with red eyes landed in front of Kaiba.

"Bloody hell what is that?" Asked Blaise.

Kaiba shrugged "A charm to keep it as a house pet, we bought our pets at Creature Kingdom rather than the Owl Emporium. "

Malik smirked "We got some pretty rare pets, Yugi got this Egyptian Falcon Horus, Ryou got an anaconda Yoru, Kaiba's dragon is Kisara and I got a Siamese cross with wild cat his name is Cat-"

"Maliiiiik! You can't name your cat Cat!"

"Why not? I don't know what to name it"

"What about Bastet, isnt she some egyptian goddess, or wadjet" Ryou proposed.

"No, I doubt Cat will want a girls name, it will hurt his ego" Malik murmured.

Kaiba sighed "Just name it Ra for Ra's sake!"

"Ra is a sun god with a falcon head- I got it!" Malik grinned "Luxor!"

"Sounds cattish" Yugi nodded and flipped through the letter "Malik, this one is for you"

Kaiba opened his letter from Mokuba with Mokuba whining about food and wanting a new console and from Joey.

_Ey Asshole! Hows boarding school? Ya miss me? Hows Yug doing? I know he's gonna tell me he is fine but you know how he is. Anyway Mokuba misses you, the first week he was so excited now he is just bored. He doesn't want to go for classes I have to drag the runts butt to class. Oh and btw Noah came to stay over with Mokuba again, I hope you don't mind... well technically you have no say because he is the true Kaiba here. When I'm not at home I take Mokuba by Granpa and he kind of feeds us. Nothing beats a home cooked meal yeah? _

_Anyway I miss you, I can't wait for you to cone back I'll give you a nice long blowjob babe_

_From Joey._

_Ps. If you dont reply by next week I will get another boyfriend._

_Ps. Is this dragon a shadow monster?_

_Its cute._

_Ps. I love you._

Kaiba blushed and folded the letter when a a photo fell on the floor and Malik picked it up. He suddenly burst in to guffaws. "Oh shit, damn!"

Kaiba growled "Give me that!"

Malik laughed harder and Bakura took over "Let me see!"

"Whats so funny?" Kaiba growled as he looked at Malik showing Bakura.

Bakura smirked "Who thought that dog can look so sexy"

Yami took over and snatched the picture and froze "This is going to leave a scar in my mind forever" before he too smirked and chuckled.

Draco's eyes widened "who's that?"

Kaiba snatched the picture from Yami and looked at it. It was Joey. Naked. Sprawled on the bed, messy blond hair. Legs spread. Hard arousal and fingers deep within. He choked slightly and held the picture to his chest possessively "That was private!" He barked.

He shoved it in his inner robes pocket.

The Yami's gave their possession to their respective Hikari's.

Yugi blushed "Sorry Seto-kun"

He looked at his own letter from Joey and blushed with the image in his head. He grabbes granpa's letters "Ah, ano Bakura, Jii-jan wrote a letter for you" he handed Ryou an envelope.

His eyes widened "For me? Thank you Yugi" his face lit up. He had no one to write to him. He hugged the letter to his chest before opening up.

_Hello Ryou, how are you? It's so quiet without you four boys around, thankfully Joseph still visits me. I was just thinking of you the other day when I saw a white cat. _

Ryou sweatdropped.

_Anyway I hope you study hard and keep my Yugi out of trouble hey? Also eat correctly and make sure Yugi does too. You two are much too skinny._

He smiled. Granpa Motou was always caring and kind.

_Anyway study hard and keep well._

_Jii-jan_

_Ps. I got some new occult and egyptian cards._

Ryou smiled happily and pulled out the new cards "Omg NightFire , a dark shadow dragon, atk 1900 defence 2000, six star, special effect sacrifice 8000 of your life points, send this card to the graveyard from your hand and destroy three or less monsters on your opponents side sugoiiii!"

Yugi smiled as he handed Kaiba five booster packs and Malik five as well "Jii-jan says these are new rare shipments and he wants to give us some first as a Bon Voyage gift, he would have given us before he left but it hadnt arrived at the time"

Draco's owl swooped down and handed him a letter. He tilted his head. MP. He opened the letter and grinned "I've been invited to attend Illusion lessons"

Yugi's smile faltered. He never got a letter and he was looking forward to Illusion classes.

Blaise grinned "Me too man"

Hermiones squeal rang through the halls. It was obvious she was accepted and Harry seemed to be holding a similar letter.

Yugi looked around the hall people were surrounding a hufflepuff guy Cedric Diggory and girls were squealing. A japanese girl from ravenclaw was also gushing happily.

He heard a loud clap and he noticed the weasley twins high five each other and Yugi frowned even more. Sure they weren't previous students but he expected Pegasus to want him in his class.

"Yugi-boy, how are you this fine morning?" Asked a shrilly manly voice from behind him.

"Ah Pegasus! Hello I'm fine and you"

"Always perfect, so are you four ready for my class?" He asked.

Yugi lookes away sadly.

Kaiba smirked "Unless you've come to hand our acceptance letters personally then no"

"Oh Kaiba-boy you make me laugh, you four dont need acceptance. You are my star pupils. Make sure you're there on time. Toodles Yugi-boy" he winked "Oh and Kaiba-kun, Shaadi wants to trade the ankh for the scale, he says it would be easier for you to carry around and quite frankly he misses his scale. It's best not to keep my love waiting "

He walked away.

"LOVE?!" Malik shrieked "Ew Shaadi and Pegasus. Eww"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. I'm sorry I took so long. Anyway this was kinda a bit Kaiba-centric at first so I added more of Yugi's feeling because Yugi is the main character. Oh and I just love the idea of Kaiba and Joey relationship.<strong>

**Btw Cats are sacred and Ancient egypt and modern Egypt too. They are sacred and loved for their cleanliness. And Malik is the Egyptian so he gets the cat.**

**Everyone names the gangs pets egyptian but I got tired of it because they are not all egyptian and everything doesn't have to be egyptian. So Kaiba and Ryou's pet names are Japanese and they only reason why Yugi's falcon has an Egyptian name is because Yami named it.**

**Yeah tell me what you think.**

**I speak mainly arabian Arabic and sometimes Egyptian Arabic. It's pretty much the same thing. Egyptians correct me if I am wrong.**

**Ma'as salaamah**

**Matane**

**Totsiens**

**Bye**

**Please review.**


End file.
